Legend of Life and Destruction
by bondinglucario
Summary: Ash Ketchum, crashed during his travel to Kalos region. Later, he founded by the same Latios that sacraficed himself in Altomare incident. Everyone inside the plane were considered dead by police force. While his friends in sorrow, they found two strange figure following them. Could they finds out who are they? (Featuring: Aura/Psychic/Smart/Powerful/Inhuman Ash)(Altoshipping)
1. Chapter 0: The Land

**Hello again guys! And welcome to the Movie tonight!**

**Mew: Finally! I've been waiting for hours**

**Sky: I got the popcorn**

**Lucario: I have the ****coffee**

**Author: I got the drinks**

**Meloncake: Ahaha, Latias and I have bought some foods**

**Latios: Good ... wait, if we all getting ready for the movie, who will start the movie?**

***Everyone did anime fall***

**Author: LUCARIO! Get that camera running!**

**Lucario: Aye Aye Sir!**

***Lucario runs to the backround and starts the camera***

***ssrrrt ... zzzzZZZZRRRRRRRR...***

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Land**

* * *

Ash Ketchum and Alexa are sitting in plane going to Kalos region.

"Hey Alexa, what do you think about Pokémon in Kalos region?" Ash asked Alexa while she's looking around. Inside the plane were pretty neat actually, the floor were all carpet, comfy chairs, white lights, and more. Alexa glared at Ash and smirked,

"Ahaha ... I think you should figure it out by yourself Ash"Alexa replied, "Heli" helicoptile nodded,

"Aww ..." Ash looked over the window, they were flying over a dense forest,

"Wow! Look at this forest!" Ash whisper-exclaimed it, "Pikaa ..." Pikachu did that as well. Then suddenly...

_***BOOM!***_

"Whats going on?!" Ash frantically yelled. He quickly moved his head and see the left engine had blown up, the alarm were settled on, making everyone went panic and confused,

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu yelled in confusion, but seeing his trainer were in panic, he immediately knows the condition,

"_**PZZT! This is captain speaking! We will begin emergency landing immediately, I repeat, no need to panic! No n-"**_

_***CRASH!***_

Everything went silent after the plane crashing into the ground, Ash can't hear anything at all, only felt like accepting his fate that he's going to die...

* * *

(_Two Hours after crash landing ..._)

* * *

Ash snapped opens his eyes, he still sitting on the chair while Pikachu is fainted on his lap. Ash looked around, the plane condition already broken, plane left wings were on fire, while the engine already dead. The right wing totally destroyed, and the engine was nowhere to be seen. Inside the plane, he could guess that he's the only one that survived, except for Pokémon, but only two of them were alive. Ash could see that he crashed in the forest; he looked at the left and saw Alexa. Ash saw the horror that Alexa have big wound on her chest.

Ash quickly took off his seat belt, he stood but quickly dropped down, and he saw a small wound on his feet while his clothes and other were okay. Ash accidently woke Pikachu and Helicoptile when he grunted in pain,

"Pika!" Pikachu quickly reached his trainer, while Helicoptile stared at his trainer dead body, "Heli?"

Ash glared at Pikachu, his eyes now filled with tears. Ash fake smiled and grabbed Pikachu; "Hey ... it's okay ..." Pikachu sobbed and reached his trainer lap. Ash looked over the Helicoptile, he's crying over the dead body, which Ash recognized, it was Alexa.

Ash crawled over Helicoptile and pat her, Helicoptile looked at Ash, his eyes were full of tears as well, seeing his beloved partner had died in the incident, "Hey ... don't be sad ... *Cough*" Ash coughed.

Ash tried to stand again, this time he can stand perfectly without struggling, although the wound on his feet isn't pouring any blood, he still need some medical care, "Come on guys, let's go get help"

Helicoptile sobbed, he crawls and sat on Ash shoulder, Pikachu does the same as well. Ash begins walking through the forest. Ash was wondering why the plane blew up. What happen? All he remembers that he crashed and he's the only survivor. Ash groaned again, this time it felt from his head, it seems his body isn't ready to remember or going deep in thought for while.

After several meters far walking with Helicoptile and Pikachu on his shoulder, Ash could see an ancient ruin or some sort from far away, "Finally, let's go" says Ash, he start to regain hope that he will survive, Helicoptile and Pikachu also thinking the same thing as well.

Ash, Helicoptile and Pikachu went inside, they saw very amazing walls that filled with strange figure and patterns, Ash, Helicoptile and Pikachu gasped in awe. They did not notice there are three shadows following them, "Whoa, what is this place?"

"Peka Peka ..." Pikachu shrugged, while Helicoptile staring at the shadow above. Ash looked at the giant stained wall, there's two strange pattern that look exactly like Pokémon, "I wonder what it is ..." Ash took his pokedex and scanned the left one,

"_**Pokémon Picture Detected, Scanning ... Scan Complete. Xerneas, Legendary Life Pokémon. No Information available"**_

Ash eyes widened hearing it; he moved his pokedex over the right one and scanned it,

"_**Pokémon Picture Detected, Scanning ... Scanning Complete. Yveltal, Legendary Destruction Pokémon. No Information available"**_

"Whoa Pikachu, what do you think about this place?" Ash asked Pikachu, Helicoptile then barked at the shadow, "Cop! Coptile!"

Ash noticed and glared over the shadow, for short second, the shadow disappeared, "Whoa ... what do you think it was, Helicoptile?" Ash asked,

"Helicoptile ..." Helicoptile lower his head, he wasn't sure about what he just saw, and "Pika ..." Pikachu sighed.

Ash walk to the corner and sat there, he put his backpack down and relaxed a bit. Thinking back on the plane, maybe he can get something from there. Ash sighed and leaned his arm to the torch, unknowingly, he just flipped torch lever, which triggers something. Ash feet suddenly grabbed with vines, "What the-" before he could complete the sentence, the vines quickly pulled him up, Pikachu and Helicoptile surprised seeing their companion were taken. When Ash thinks everything were lost, the vines stopped and suspended in middle of gigantic hall, hanged on the air,

"PIKA PIKACHU!" Pikachu yelled over his trainer, Helicoptile and Pikachu sighed in relief that nothing will happen. Meanwhile, Ash looked around and see the three shadows clearly, "Latios? Zoroark? What are they doing here?" Ash surprised,

"_Ash, how did you found us?_" Latios replied. Ash eyes widened, could it be the same Latios that had sacrificed himself back in Altomare? How could he survived and floating in front of him now?

His thoughts were no longer with him when bright aura appeared from the vines, "Oh no!" Ash yelled. Ash tries to struggle, but the bright aura already reached him, enveloping him brightly.

"AAAAH!" Ash yelled, but it was too late. Ash groaned in pain, he could sense something pushed from his back while feeling pain in his entire body. Pikachu, Helicoptile, Latios and two Zoroark stared at Ash in horror, suddenly, the white aura energy from the vine turned blue. While the transformation stopped, the blue aura seems filling something to Ash body, Latios quickly approached Ash, but gets hit with Aura Barrier,

"_Outch!_" Latios cringed. Ash suddenly stops yelling and dropped to unconscious. "_Ash!_" Latios see the very amazing sight of creature in front of him. Ash have blue lati wings at his back, both his arms is blue and looked like Latios arms, his hands however, still normal, but some blue furs were appeared at his hands.

"**What the hell ..."** Latios muttered, while they waiting what happened next, the blue aura stopped and the vines released Ash. Ash dropped to the ground and groaned in pain, his eyes still closed through,

"**Ash! Are you okay?!" **Pikachu, Helicoptile, Latios and two Zoroark approached Ash, seemingly, Ash had transformed into Latios-human hybrid. Ash groaned and holds his head, "Oww ..."

"**Thank Arceus, you're alright, I thought were going to lose you!"** Ash heard some sounds that apparently, Pikachu was talking, Ash eyes were still closed, "Ow ... its fine Latios, I'm okay"

Pikachu, Helicoptile, Latios and two Zoroark gasped at his reply, Ash slowly opened his eyes and everyone surprised again. His iris was red, while his pupil is black. Latios know it immediately, it was Latios eyes.

Ash looked frantically around, "Latios? I thought you were gone inside Soul Dew ..." Ash asked, he felt power rising in his body and multiple energy source inside.

"**Uh ... Can you understand me?"** Latios asked, "Yeah, why do you ask?" Ash replied, he has no idea what happened to him,

"**I think you better look at your body, you might want to see it"** one of Zoroark says. Ash quickly looked at his body; he surprised when he saw his arms were blue and shaped like Latios arm. Ash looked at his back and see blue lati wings, his jacket were ripped for lati wings when it popped. Ash eyes widened and begin screaming,

"AAAAAAAHHH!" Ash yelled, since he doesn't know his new power, Ash screamed both telepathic and yell. The rest of Pokémon inside the ruin were holding their head, "_Ow ... Ash, stop yelling!_"

"What happened to me?!" Ash frantically asked, **"Apparently, you were transformed into Latios-human hybrid, just don't panic okay?!"** the second Zoroark yelled back, Ash gulped hearing it,

"I ... I can understand you?!" Ash replied in horror. He never really expects something like that. Pikachu eyes widened knowing that his trainer can understand him,

"**Ash! Please don't leave me again ..." **says Pikachu. Both Pikachu and Helicoptile crawled quickly to Ash shoulder, while Ash staring at Latios,

"Latios! What happened to me?!" Ash asked again, Latios snapped from his surprised face and thought, **"I uh ... I-I, I think you're same like me ... so like she said, you're a Latios-Human hybrid now ..."** Ash eyes widened hearing it,

"**Ash, you actually just triggered legendary transformation"** says the female Zoroark, Ash stunned hearing it,

"So ... I just turned into this?" Ash asked, he's getting calm at the current condition,

"**For short answer, yes. For long answer, you just pulled a lever that triggers the vine trip, since it was broken, it accidently activate the machine as well. The machine also broken, so it delivers all eon blood and aura to you. Actually, your body quite unique compared the last transformation they did ... since they never succeed"** the other Zoroark explained, Ash eyes widened again,

"What do you mean? No one supposed to survive the transformation?" Ash asked, both Zoroark nodded as yes,

"**Apparently, yes, because nobody have special aura like you, eon resonant aura reacting at your body as friendly. Because some broken parts, you turned into half-latios, luckily all the eon aura power transferred to your body. Sadly, the machine now broken ..."** says the female Zoroark.

Ash stood and sighed, he can't believe that he actually transformed into hybrid. Ash quickly noticed something on his feet; he quickly looked over the wound and found it completely gone,

"What the ..." Ash muttered, however, **"Pokémon heals wounds faster than humans, but it's not usual that Pokémon can heal wounds that fast ..."**

Ash glared at the other Zoroark, "How can I reverse the progress? I don't want to become like this!" Ash stated, **"Ash, you can't reverse the progress ... sorry"** the female Zoroark bowed in apologies, Ash closed his eye in half minutes. Suddenly, Ash got an idea,

"Wait ... if I transformed into half latios ... I can fly right?" Ash asked, much surprise to the Pokémon, "_Well of course ... maybe, but I ..._" Latios hesitated,

"Can you teach me how to fly, Latios?" Ash asked, Latios eyes widened, not expecting the sudden question, "_W-well of course! It would be the same like I taught Latias how to fly back in Altomare ..._"

"Hey Latios, what took you so long?" Ash, Latios, Pikachu, Helicoptile, and two Zoroark looked back. They saw a Shiny Lucario walking towards them, while the Lucario itself surprised seeing Ash,

"Latios! What are that human doing here?!" the talking shiny lucario asked, much more surprise to Ash, Helicoptile and Pikachu,

"Y-you can talk?!" Ash asked in surprise, while the talking shiny lucario stopped, seeing the creature in front of him,

"Yeah, is that a problem ... wait ... What the hell ... Latios? Tell me what happened to him!" the talking shiny lucario surprised seeing Ash in human-latios hybrid,

"_It's because of the machine, Ash have strange aura energy that stronger than any normal human being, it convert the killing aura energy into something like ... this_" Latios gestured at Ash, while the shiny talking lucario inspecting Ash, clearly curious and astonished,

"Amazing ... so you're the Chosen one that you always mentioned huh ..." says the shiny talking lucario, while Ash stared at the shiny talking lucario,

"_Yes, he's the one I mentioned before ..._" latios stated, suddenly Ash remembered something, "Latios, what happened when you made another Soul Dew back in Altomare? I thought you're ... you're ..."

"_... Dead?_" Latios completed, Ash nodded and waiting for answer, "_Actually, no, I'm not dead, part of mine was turned into Soul Dew when I giving up_" Latios explained,

"But why you don't go back to Altomare?" Ash asked again, "_That's that hard part to explain, you see, when I got teleported here after part of my soul tuned into Soul Dew, I was uh ... training? How to use aura and stuff_" Latios explained,

"Training Aura?" Ash then remembered what Zoroark said earlier, "oh ... why don't you-"Latios replied quickly, "_Like I said, training aura, its worth it since time here was slowed down_" Latios stated,

Ash surprised hearing that time inside there was suspended, "Wait ... so while we're talking here, the world time was slowed down?" Latios, Zoroarks and talking shiny lucario sweat-dropped,

"Yes, since you're here, why not training with us?" the talking shiny lucario offered.

Ash considered the moment he can, if time there was slowed down, he can do absolutely anything without bothering about time. Ash also concerned about his family, what they would say about it, what they will react when they heard about the crash landing? Many questions popped inside Ash head, just need to get answered,

"... Yes" Ash hesitantly replied, **"Alright, that's settled up, now I want to know how you found us"** the female Zoroark asked,

"Umm ..." before Ash could answer, Pikachu spoke, **"Our plane crashed when were on our trip to Kalos region, we don't exactly know what happened, really ..."** Helicoptile nodded, while his face still full of sadness,

"Since you're here too, why don't you Pokémon learn how to use aura as well?" the shiny talking lucario asked, **"I'm not sure ... why not?" **Helicoptile stated, Pikachu looked briefly to Helicoptile and Ash, then nodded as agreement,

"_That's settled up, for Zoroark, you and your mate should check the location where the plane was, then try to gather anything you can get_" Latios ordered. Both Zoroark nodded and ran outside the ruin,

"Okay, before we start training, let me introduce your new partner, HANK! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" the talking lucario yelled while looking at the either hall. From there, appeared a white riolu, he's wearing brown jacket with black t-shirt and brown jean pants. The jacket have two pocket at the top, there's a symbol ʥ at the left pocket and the back jacket. His fur on its head looks spiky, unlike regular riolu, his white fur across his body were bit longer, which explains the white riolu have hairs,

"Yes Jack? You don't need to yell only to call me" Hank yawned. He saw Ash, Helicoptile and Pikachu. His eyes widened seeing human-latios hybrid and two strange and yet familiar Pokémon,

"Ash, this is Hank Wirlone, he's uh ... white riolu, and he's your partner" Jack stated, Ash glared at the white riolu and have déjà vu feeling towards him, the white riolu have the same feeling as well,

"Hmm ... you seems familiar ... have we met?" Hank asked Ash. Ash snapped his finger, just remembered something, "Aha! I remember now! You're the same riolu that I saved when Hunter J tries to capture you! But why are you white?" Ash explained, everyone simply did anime fall, except Ash of course,

"Uff ... well, this is my true color, blue color just some paint spray that Hunter J put on me, they said to make me unrecognizable towards anyone else ... anyway, hello again Ash" Hank explained and cheered, he came over Ash and shake hands with him,

"Yeah ... so uhh ... you're Hank?" Ash asked, the white riolu nodded, "Yup!" says Hank mildly. Ash turned to the shiny talking lucario and asked,

"And you're Jack?" the talking shiny lucario nodded, "I see you already know Hank from the start" says Jack,

"Yes I do! Also, three months ago, Team Dark Zone just disbanded since we don't have anymore money to keep up with" says Hank in sad tone, Ash getting curious and asked,

"Team Dark Zone? What are they?" Ash asked, Jack replied, "They were the only Pokémon team that can cure Shadow Pokémon in instant, but since Shadow Pokémon are no longer existed due the hunt, Team Dark Zone abandoned few months later" Ash sighed after Jack explanation,

"What is Shadow Pokémon?" Ash asked, "_Shadow Pokémon are a heartless Pokémon, most shadow Pokémon have their signature move like Shadow Rush, Pokémon like that have dark aura surrounding it, also, they not only attack the Pokémon if battle, they also attack the trainer_" Ash looked at the left and see Latios that just explained it,

"**That sound scary ..."** Helicoptile stated, Pikachu nodded as agreement,

"Of course, anyway, we start training later, since you just crashed from a plane, you need some time to recover" Ash smiled at Jack statement, while Hank surprised, "Wait ... there's a plane crashed near here?"

"_I sent those couple to check the plane location, also, I told them to retrieve things that we can use_" Latios telepathically spoke, suddenly, Helicoptile broke and start crying,

"**Come on Helicoptile; don't be sad, we have Ash here now ... ssssh ..."** Pikachu tries to calm Helicoptile down,

"_I'm sorry for your trainer loss Helicoptile, but you need to move on_" says Latios through telepathy,

"I see ... anyway, want me to give some tour around the place Ash? This place is huge you know?" Hank offered Ash,

"Sure, why not?" Ash mildly agreed. Hank nodded, "Follow me" says Hank as he walk towards the giant hall, Ash is following behind.

* * *

(_Meanwhile ..._)

* * *

Delia Ketchum, Brock, Misty, May, Max, Dawn, Gary Oak and Professor Oak were inside Kalos International Airport, waiting for plane that carries Ash,

"Man, I can't believe how long were waiting for the plane now!" Max yelled, gaining some attention through the place,

"Max calm down, we know how long were waiting for him, just hope nothing bad happens okay?" May tries to calm him down.

Suddenly, three guy appeared and they quickly recognized it, it was Bianca, Lorenzo and Latias, whose in her human disguise,

"Oh hello Bianca! Long time no sees huh?" says May in surprise; Bianca giggled while Lorenzo just smiled,

"Of course, were actually heading back to Altomare since Latias here wrongly teleported us here" says Bianca while annoyingly glared Latias; Latias herself tries to apologies,

"_I'm sorry! It's just an accident teleportation!_" Bianca and Lorenzo sighed at her telepathic statement,

"Right ... so what are you guys doing here?" Lorenzo asked,

"Oh, were waiting for Ash plane, they said he's on US-132 plane, which means Unova to Kalos plane, how about you guys?" Delia explained and asked,

"Were going to have plane on code SK-554 plane, since Latias can't teleport us straight to Altomare" Lorenzo deathly glared at the nervous Latias, whose finally sighed,

"_I told you guys sorry! Why you guys can't accept me like that?!_" Latias asked,

"One, your concentration and attention always towards something else, Two, you never told us what it is ..." Bianca explained,

"_But it's my privacy! I can't tell you anything about it!_" Latias retaliated,

"Third, you always try to kill yourself several times for no reason ..." everyone gasped at Bianca statement, while Latias burrowed his head on his hand,

"What? Latias, why?" Dawn asked in surprise, so the rest of the group as well, except Bianca, Lorenzo and Latias,

"_It ... its something either privacy ..._" Latias hesitated; she wants to tell that she loves Ash,

"What kind of privacy?" the group looked at where the sound came from,

"Sabrina!" they surprised seeing Sabrina, the Psychic Kanto Gym Leader, "Yes, apparently I just done my business here, I'm heading back to Kanto" Sabrina stated,

"_Who's Sabrina?_" Latias telepathically asked, pretty much surprise to Sabrina,

"Oh, I forgot to mention, this is Latias, were just waiting here for Ash to land here, which took almost five hours than the schedule" everyone sighed tiredly hearing Misty statement,

"I see ... would you like to have Mind-Reading Battle?" Sabrina offered, Latias nodded and their eyes glowing,

"What are they doing?" May asked, Bianca replied, "Mind Reading battle, usually either Psychic Pokémon or human tries to read others mind while blocking their own and vice versa, its popular among psychic type Pokémon and psychic humans" Bianca explained. Suddenly, a serene came from outside, distracting Latias,

"_Ow!_" Latias groaned, she lose psychic battle against Sabrina, while Sabrina herself surprised seeing the latest mind Latias had remembered. The group sees Officer Jenny and approached her,

"Excuse me ma'am, we would like to know what happened here" Brock asked, Officer Jenny hummed and glared at the group,

"Oh, sorry, I was distracted, apparently we lost connection to US-132, there's a possibly the plane was crashed" Officer Jenny stated, everyone gasped expect Lorenzo, Bianca, and Latias,

"Oh no! Was it where Ash plane was?!" Dawn exclaimed, much more surprise to the Altomare trio,

"_I HAVE TO SAVE HIM!_" Latias exclaimed, surprising the Officer Jenny. Latias didn't took anymore second, she quickly run to the Gate, went outside the airport, quickly transformed into real herself and shot herself like bullet to the sky. Pretty much surprise to everyone who saw her,

"Whats wrong with Latias?" Bianca wondered, Sabrina replied, "I have the real answer for that" everyone eyes glared at Sabrina,

"When Latias and I having psychic battle, we tries to read each other mind, I had grabbed some information about her types and combat style, but the one that I surprised I-" Sabrina couldn't replied after Dawn yelled, "Spill it out already!"

Sabrina sighed and replied, "Latias loves Ash."

* * *

(_Back with Ash _...)

* * *

Ash, Pikachu, Helicoptile and Hank walk towards the giant hall, there's many strange patterns and describing. Also, there's so many ancient texts that Ash can't understand. Ash and Hank stopped when they reached the door with blue sphere,

"First, this is Aura Sphere, not to mention an attack, but this actually an item, this is the one that transform you into half-latios" says Hank as he gestured at the blue sphere,

"Wow ... this thing really beautiful ..." Ash came near it, "Hold it" says Hank,

"Huh?" Ash hummed, Hank came over him and inspected him. He gasped like realized something, "Ash, try to touch that sphere"

"Touching it?" Ash repeated, Hank nodded, "Yep" Ash then touched the sphere. Suddenly, the sphere glowed and disappeared, Ash blinked and trying to process what just happened,

"Huh? What happened?" Ash asked, Hank smiled wide and explained, "You just finished your final transformation, by touching the sphere, all the energy from the Aura Sphere going to you"

"What will happen next?" Ash asked, "Well there's goi-"Before Hank could continued, Ash screamed in pain. He fell to the knee and holding his entire body, "transform" Hank muttered.

Ash yelling in pain again, Pikachu and Helicoptile quickly jumped and watched Ash growing white and blue feather all over his body, His jaws transformed to Latios one and collided with his ears. His arms transformed into latios one with blue color, while his hands become white. His feet are also becoming white, his wings became bigger and equal as his arms. Ash can felt blue and white furs are also appeared from his entire body, but not through the head. After the transformation finished, Ash groaned in pain and dropped down,

"**ASH!"** both Pikachu and Helicoptile yelled, while Hank tried to get him up, "Come on partner, wake up"

Ash stirred and tries to wake up, "Uuuh ..." he stood and asked, "What happened?" Hank hesitated and replied, "Uuh ... I think the aura still unstable ... you just grabbed all the aura energy"

Ash eyes widened, he looked at his body and surprised at his final transformation, he sighed and tried not to freak out, "Ugh ... at least this won't get any worse" Ash muttered,

"You want to head back?" Hank suggested, Ash nodded and they heading back to the giant hall.

* * *

(_With Latias ..._)

* * *

Latias heart-broken, she can't believe that her love just had accident inside plane. Latias still quickly flying around the plane she spotted earlier. Latias quickly hovered over the plane and looked for any survivor, but there was none. Latias then look for Ash corpse, but didn't find one, but she found some footprint,

"**Oh Ash ... I hope you're alive ..."** Latias muttered, he flew high and looked around.

* * *

(_Back with Ash ..._)

* * *

Ash, Pikachu, Helicoptile and Hank had reached the main hall. Latios and Jack still talking about something, not noticing their presentence,

"Hey guys! We're ready!" Hank yelled. Latios and Jack looked over them and surprised seeing Ash,

"_What the?! Ash! What happened?!_" Latios asked in worries, while Jack sighed,

"He touched the Aura Sphere, now the transformation completed and he can start training" Jack stated,

"_Easy for you to say, having transformation like this is so much pain you know?_" says Latios again. He came over Ash and observed his body, "_Interesting ..._"

"Uhh ..." Ash hesitant, he had nothing to say but smiled, however, it didn't last long, "Nice! Now you can perfectly fly!" Jack exclaimed,

"W-what?" Ash surprised, he can really fly now...

"Yep! The first transformation wasn't enough I think, now you're ready for the training" Jack mildly stated, Ash smiled wide while Pikachu and Helicoptile crawled to his friend shoulder. However,

Ash gone towards his backpack, he picked one poke ball and expands it. He throws it up and let it hit him, but nothing happened,

"Huh? Why it won't capture me?" Ash asked, everyone did anime-fall, except Ash,

"_First of all, you're still half-human, poke ball only recognize full-Pokémon_" latios explained, then remembered something, "_Anyway ... what took those couple so long?_"

Suddenly, two Zoroark came inside, four huge backpack on their... hands? And drop it to the middle of the hall,

"**We only got this stuff back in the plane"** the male one said, **"There also something that we can't get there"**the female continued,

"_Right, so Ash, don't you want to start training how to fly?_" Latios asked, Ash hummed for short second and replied,

"Sure, why not?" Ash mildly accepted,

"**Were going to wait here while you're training Ash"** says Pikachu as both of them jumped from Ash shoulder and went to the corner, where Ash put his back,

"Alright ..." Ash muttered.

Soon enough, Latios and Ash went outside, "_Okay, to fly, you need to boost some power to your wings, don't give too many boost to your wings, it might shot you really quick_" Latios explained and warned,

Ash nodded and ready for position, he starts giving some boost through his wings. He boost it very little and start to levitate, latios amused seeing the progress,

"_You just learned the very basic, now try to fly around_" Latios ordered, Ash nodded and tries to fly around. Ash flying around uncontrollable,

"Waah!" Ash yelled, he dropped down at the field. Latios came over him and sighed,

"_You must control your wings direction, if your body was directed to left, you will go left, if your body directed right, you'll go right. Try not to fly in sharp distance, okay?_" Latios instructed, Ash nodded in understanding,

"_Good, now remember, the more you give power to your wing, the more speed it goes_" latios remembered, Ash nodded and tried to fly again. Ash starts to levitate again, he start flying around like Latios instructed, and actually worked. Ash was a quick learner actually, he learned how to fly that fast,

"_Good Job Ash, but it was the most basic, we also can control how we fly with our psychic power_" Latios explained again,

"Huh? Can you tell me how to use my psychic power?" Ash asked, latios shook his head, declining Ash offer,

"_I'm sorry Ash, but it was indescribable, I'm not sure if I can teach you that ..._" Latios explained, Ash sighed and replied,

"Its okay Latios, just tell me how to do it" Ash asked again. Latios sighed and rolled his eyes,

"_Fine ... but don't blame me if you went into trouble, okay?_" Ash nodded, then getting ready for instruction,

"_Right, first, try to focus yourself and anything around you to control the air on your surrounding_" Latios instructed, "_Don't forget, you can also control your speed when using your psychic power to control flying_"

Ash nodded and tries to do as instructed to. He tries to fly with very short amount psychic power; it was easier than using body since he can control it without entirely moving his body, "Yes!" Ash exclaimed,

"_Nice one Ash_" Says Latios, he floated near Ash, "_That's it, you learned how to fly, well it's the basic to most Flying/Psychic-type Pokémon, since maneuver and acrobatic moves when flying is harder ..._" Latios continued,

"So, what are we going to do now?" Ash asked, Latios smiled wide, "_Why don't we check the plane for something huh?_" latios offered.

Ash paused for short second, if he gone back to the plane, he will remember all those blood and stuff. He can't take it much more since he's trying to forget the memory. Not counting survival worth, he absolutely don't want to go there,

"... Okay" Ash stated as he start to fly over the plane.

Ash flies around with Latios to the plane, while Latios looking inside the plane, Ash is waiting outside,

"_Hey! I found something here!_" Latios yelled through Ash mind, Ash took notice and stared at him. It was a Pokémon egg,

"Whoa ... what do you think this egg was?" Ash asked, he's surprised that there's actually a Pokémon egg there, not to mention Pokémon inside their poke ball,

"**I don't know Ash, but I'm pretty sure this looks more like Normal Egg, my guess is Eevee"**latios guessed.

Suddenly, something hit Ash very quickly and hugged him. Ash groaned and sees who just hugged him, it was Latias. She's crying in desperate while hugging him tightly,

"What the? What are you doing here Latias?" Ash surprised seeing a Latias hugged him,

"_Ash! Don't leave me! please, don't ever you leave me alone again, I love you Ash, I love you with my full heart, I know you won't die, whatever you are I will accept it ... please Ash, don't leave me again ..._" Latias telepathically spoke in short range, much more surprise to Latios and Ash,

"_Sister?_" Latios spoke, but Latias didn't turn back, she still hugging Ash with his death hug, strangely Ash didn't get crushed.

The most surprising moment is when Latias suddenly kissed Ash. Ash felt the missing part of his heart had gathered, he felt pleasure, happiness, beauty, love? He can't describe the feeling. Ash hugged her back and comforted her, "hey ... its fine Latias, I'm okay ..."

Latias released her crushing hug and sobbed. Latias see the new form of Ash and realized what she just saw, she blushed, her face now as red as her lati wings. Meanwhile, Latias is watching them, his face now more likely 'are-you-kidding-me' like,

"**Really Sister?" **latias quickly looked back and saw Latios. She surprised at his statement calling her sister,

"**Latios? I-I thought you were dead?!"** Latias exclaimed in surprise, Latios surprised that latias can spoke it so early,

"**Yes, I'm dead, but that's just part of my soul, now let's head back to the temple before you're raping with Ash here"** Latios teased, Ash and Latias blushed hearing it. Latios gave the egg to Ash,

"**Keep it with you, I don't have hands to hold it while flying"** says Latios, Ash nodded and took the egg. They start flying towards the ruin with Latios on the lead.

* * *

(_Meanwhile ..._)

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LOST THEM?" everyone exclaimed. Apparently, Delia, Brock, May, Max, Misty, Lorenzo, Bianca and Dawn was worried about Ash missing. While Sabrina already gone to Kanto with her flight, Lorenzo and Bianca extended their flight and wait for Latias to get back,

"We lost the connection in Serebi forest, our investigator had sent some information that the plane was never be found" Officer Jenny stated, surprising the whole group,

"But how? How can the plane crashed down?" May asked,

"We still don't know the reason, but were pretty sure that someone from the inside blew it off" Officer Jenny guessed. Everyone inside the room gasped,

"But who could it be?" Brock asked again,

"I believe I can help" the group looked back and sees a man with black tuxedo suit. No longer to wonder, it was Giovanni,

"Pardon me, but who are you?" Officer Jenny asked, not recognizing the Team Rocket boss,

"My name is Giovanni, I heard there's a plane crashed not far from here" says Giovanni in sad tone,

"Yes it is true, the plane that crashed here has code US-132 and we have no idea where it crashed" Officer Jenny explained, Giovanni sighed and replied,

"I'm sure the plane can be found, for now, my team will take it from here" suddenly, four man with black suit came with briefcases,

"Uuh ... sure, I guess" Officer Jenny allowed them. The group looked at Officer Jenny, who just shrugged and frowned,

"If you excuse us, we should start working" Giovanni ordered his men and they went inside the Police Office. Leaving the group confused.

* * *

***ZZZZZrrrr ... Zap!***

**Author: Alright, its finished**

**Lucario: Hold on ... its stuck!**

**Mew: AAAHH! I WANT TO SEE THE REST OF CHAPTER!**

**Sky: Calm down mew, we still have time**

**Author: Shes right, calm down Mew**

**Lucario: I get this thing fixed eta 6 days, until now, its nonoperational,**

**Latios: That's bad ...**

**Meloncake: Well, you guys can fill he data with all your movies while its getting fixed**

**Author: Good idea! Oh! I almost forgot, for readers and watchers, don't forget to leave review. Don't forget to Favorite if you like it, also follow the story if you want**

**Lucario: Yeah yeah, now let me get this thing fixed**

**Mew: Hihihi!~ Alright, this is Mew and were off.**


	2. Chapter 1: The Training

**Oh Hello there Readers, This chapter had a beta-read.**

**Meloncake: Hehe ... i'm sorry for not beta-reading this chapter ... it's just-**

**Author: It's fine Meloncake ... is everyone inside the Theater?**

**Mew: Sky isn't here yet**

**Sky: *Come to the scene* I'm here**

**Author: Well then, looks like were completed. let's start the movie.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Training**

* * *

Ash, Latios and Latias had made it back inside the ruin. Latias soon start asking questions to Ash about how did her brother still alive. Ash and Latios explained everything while the rest of his friends are not inside the main hall. Turns out, Latias reaction was completely different than another.

"**Oh Ash, you made me so worried, no matter what you are, i will accept it"** say Latias. She always hides her true feeling against everyone including Ash. However, Ash unknowingly read her feeling towards him, which made Ash blushed.

"**Sister ... you really don't miss me, didn't you?"** Latios asked towards his sister, little bit surprised since Latias reaction wasn't really dramatic like Ash.

"**Uh ... umm ... it's great to see you're still alive Latios"** Latias greeted, Latios sighed and rolled his eyes at his sister reaction.

"**Whatever, you don't really miss me, i can read your emotion, and you love Ash, didn't you?"** Latios asked, Latias surprised hearing it while Ash didn't surprise at all, instead, she's happy about it.

"**Oh Latios, i know you sho-"** Latios cut Latias speech by yelling at Ash **"YOU SHOULD MADE HER HAPPY ASH! EVERYDAY I SEE HER TRYING TO KILL HERSELF BECAUSE OF YOU! SHE LOVES YOU ASH! DON'T YOU FELL THE SAME WAY?!"**

Ash and Latias surprised hearing it. Pikachu, Jack, Hank and Zoroark couple came inside the main hall; they surprised seeing the newcomer inside it.

"Ash, Latios, who is she?" Hank asked.

"Oh, she's just my uh ..." Ash looked at Latias before answering it, Latias nodded while Latios was glaring angry at Ash, "She's my girlfriend"

Latios sighed hearing it, and hoping that wasn't a lie, "Oooh, so my partner now have a girlfriend huh? I see ..."

"**Ash, who is he? And why he's white instead of blue?"** Latias asked, Pikachu jumped to Ash shoulder.

"Uuh ... hes my partner, Hank, i don't know why he was colored white instead of blue ..." Ash hesitated.

"**You guys go ahead, we'll do stuff later okay?"** the male Zoroark said, they nodded except Latias which she was confused. Both Zoroark went to the other hall.

"Should we start training now?" Jack asked.

"Sure, would you like to come with me latias?"Ash asked Latias.

"**Ash ... before we do anything, i would like to ask you something ... did you ... felt the same way as i do?"** Latias asked in hesitate.

Bam! Score one for Ash for kicking Latios consciousness without even battling him; he's totally surprised that Latias asked Ash if he felt the same way.

"Latias ... i don't think i can lie but ... when i realized who kissed me back in Alto mare ... i think it was you Latias, the one i was looking for, my love ..." says Ash in romantic way. Latias gets near Ash and kissed together again, Jack and the rest of pokemon around the hall except Latios whistled seeing it. Ash and Latias quickly took off after certain minute of romantic kiss.

"**Oh Ash ... i really likes you, i don't know how to react ... i love you Ash"** Latias said again, Latios had regained consciousness and totally surprised seeing Ash and Latias was together.

"I love you too, Latias" Ash then grabbed Latias, he put his arms to her back while Latias did the same, Latios cleared his throat loudly and the mad couple stopped.

"**Not here, and remember training"** Latios pouted, Ash and Latias quickly unwrapped themselves.

"Uh erm ... sorry. Anyway, should we start training now?" Ash asked, Jack that was watching the scene sighed that they stopped.

"Sure, let's go" Jack begin with teaching Ash, Pikachu, Hank, Latios and Latias.

* * *

(_Meanwhile in Hall of Origin ..._)

* * *

Hall of Origin was a mess, Dialga and Palkia had pissed Giratina off. Arceus and other legendaries are trying to calm them down.

"DIALGA! PALKIA! YOU ARE DEAD!" Giratina roared, Dialga and Palkia quickly hide behind Arceus.

"Father! Help us!" Dialga begged. Arceus had watched the whole scene was already pissed; he can't stand against all the problem.

"Giratina! I think that's enough, they had their punishment already" Arceus tries to reason with Giratina.

"Oh really? Well you better move over father because i have my OWN way of punishment" says Giratina with lullaby voice.

"Come on Giratina, why don't you just forgive us already?" Palkia begged her.

"I did forgive you, but that doesn't mean i don't hate you!" Giratina roared, Arceus can't stand against it anymore, now he's already infuriated.

"That's ENOUGH! You three are going with The Chosen One! You three will teach how to love each other, by force!" Arceus roared, everyone inside the Hall of Origin surprised at his decision.

"But father—" Celebi spoke, but Arceus replied "NO EXCEPTIONS! I had enough for you three my child, you must learn from The Chosen One and live with them, once you already in peace with each other; you can come back to your position"

"... You mean Ash Ketchum?" Giratina hesitated, Arceus nodded while Palkia and Giratina sighed in relief.

"Whew, i thought it would be Team Rocket or someone else" Palkia sighed.

"Ash? He's now located in Serebii Island inside Temple of Birth, i heard those humans say he's already dead" Celebi stated.

"It's just for now Celebi, they can stay with the chosen one of they want after the progress, i will lead your jobs to your relative, Giratina, Palkia, Dialga" Arceus stated.

Giratina, Palkia and Dialga nodded slowly, but deep inside, they still have sense of hatred at each other, Arceus knows that the chosen one aka Ash Ketchum already turned into Latios hybrid, he hope they at least have peace between them.

"Alright, if that's so, when and where we will send them?" Xerneas asked.

"As i said, the chosen one now located in Temple of Birth, i will send then when he's ready, that means going to be tomorrow" Arceus stated, the group already disbanded, leaving only the creation trio and Arceus.

"Now i will only speak this once, Ash Ketchum is pure-hearted human boy, he's now a human-Pokémon hybrid by the cause of Aura Sphere orb, usually it react as bobby trap to any humans" Arceus explained.

"So ... we're going to get trained by that err ... pokemorph?" Dialga asked, Giratina that already calmed down start teasing Dialga.

"Term Pokemorph can't be used if it's a hybrid, pokemorph means they totally and completely changed into pokemon or human, Dialga" Giratina explained, a smirk on her face.

"If you would like to know, one day in overworld means one year at the Temple of Birth, since Celebi used to born there, you three better pack your stuff before travelling with him, and also i have some gift for the chosen one" Arceus stated, Palkia hummed in curiosity.

"What kind of gift father?" Dialga asked plainly.

"You will find it out soon enough my child, for now, at least don't keep distance from each other, try to hold one simple conversation between you all" says Arceus, he then teleported out, going to somewhere else.

Dialga, Palkia and Giratina walked together towards the Legendary Council, while walking, they had little conversation between them.

"Giratina ... we're sorry for corrupting your world ..." Dialga apologized, Giratina that almost lost her temper decided to use Calm Mind.

"Its fine Dialga, i forgive both of you ... i was curious, what did you do so my world can get corrupted?" Giratina asked in curiosity.

"W-well, i accidently broke one of the Corruption Orb that you give to the chosen one by accident ... sorry" Palkia apologized as well, Giratina almost snapped hearing it.

"... urk, i think this should fine ... so what do we do?" Giratina asked.

"Well, we could help each other packing while were here" Dialga suggested, Palkia denied it completely.

"Wait, wait, wait, are you serious? Do you remember the last time we helped each other doing something?" Dialga asked.

"Well, i think maybe some months ago ...

* * *

_(Flashback...)_

* * *

"_Dialga! Palkia!" Giratina yelled towards her 'friends', the dimension and time lord looked over her._

"_What is it Giratina?" Dialga asked._

"_Can you help me carrying these orbs? It's just too heavy for me to carry, can you help me?" Giratina asked, Dialga and Palkia hesitated for moment._

"_Hmm ... i don't think i can help, i don't have any hands while Palkia have" says Dialga, Palkia rolled his eyes at them._

"_Could you help me carrying this?" Giratina asked, Palkia was hesitated at moment but decided to carry it._

"_Sure ..." says Palkia, Giratina handed over two Corruption Orb to Palkia, while Dialga start teasing Palkia about it._

"_Pfft ... Palkia, you really have some feeling towards Giratina, don't you?" Dialga asked, surprising both Palkia and Giratina._

"_What? No, i just ... never mind ..." Palkia quickly dropped the subject, in proof that he don't want to discuss anymore about it. Dialga then start pushing Palkia aside, he almost dropped the Corruption Orb._

"_Careful! I just made those!" Giratina warned, Palkia nodded and carefully carrying the orbs._

_Giratina, Palkia and Dialga walked towards the portal._

"_Alright, this is where i should take the orbs with me all by myself, thank you" Giratina thanked, Palkia hand over two orbs to Giratina._

"_Yeah, don't me- Oof!" Dialga accidently pushed Palkia aside, one of the Corruption Orb dropped and break into pieces. Giratina was the first one that has reaction._

"_NOOO! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Giratina roared, Dialga and Palkia quickly had significant time of fear towards her._

"_Aah! /Eek!" Dialga and Palkia flinched, Giratina looked at them angrily._

"_YOU ..." Giratina hold her breath, "No! It was all Dialga fault! He pushed me over when i tried to give it to you"_

"_What?!" Dialga surprised, before he could retaliate, Giratina already start chasing him._

"_DIALGA! YOU ARE DEAD!" Giratina roared._

* * *

_(Flashback End ...)_

* * *

"... That wasn't a pleasant memory ..." Palkia sighed.

"Yeah, whatever, but this time, its fine if its dropped because it's just some shards and pieces of items" Giratina convinced, Palkia and Dialga hesitated for moment, but agreed with her.

"Sigh ... alright, we can help" says Palkia, Dialga nodded as agreement.

"Okay, now let's go ... what time is it?" Giratina asked Dialga.

"It's 8.12PM at the overworld, why?" Dialga asked.

"What time does the chosen one arrived at Temple of Birth?" Giratina asked again.

"If i remember, Arceus had once mentioned about yesterday night ..." Dialga muttered, Giratina and Dialga overheard it and decide to push it.

"What did Arceus said about it?" Giratina asked.

"It's nothing important, really, but he once mentioned about Temple of Birth and the chosen one before ... i don't know the rest" says Dialga, Palkia and Giratina nodded in understanding.

"Alright, so you guys going to help me here right?" Giratina asked again, they nodded.

"Sure ... wow i just noticed were arguing each other for whole days" says Dialga as he checked the clock inside his mind.

"Yeah, 12 hours straight arguing each other, anyway, lets get going" Giratina floated towards her room with Palkia and Dialga following behind.

* * *

(_Back with Ash ... 6 months later at their time/12 hours later at overworld time_)

* * *

Ash, Pikachu, Hank, Latias and Latios had done training together with Jack and two Zoroark. Pikachu, Latias, Latios and Ash now can use aura, also with help of Latios, Ash now psychic too. Hank still wearing the same clothes, Ash used different clothes each day and washed it at the river not far from there.

"And now for the second final, i would like to test your mastery for aura" Jack spoke wisely, Ash and the rest of team smiled.

"First, Pikachu please come closer" Jack asked, Pikachu came closer to Jack to get tested.

"Now, to test the training you had done for six month, first, shoot an Aura Sphere at that target" Jack ordered as he pointed at the target inside the temple. Obeying the order, Pikachu jumped and charged blue sphere at his tail, then he throw it towards the target, breaking it perfectly.

"Nice, your aura power is improving Pikachu" says Jack while impressed at Pikachu works.

"**Thank you"** Pikachu thanked and waiting for new order.

"Alright, use Aura Blade" Jack ordered. Pikachu flicked his hands and small blue sword appeared, he swings the sword faster than quick attack several times. After it's done, he stopped and let the sword disappeared.

"Good work, now try Aura Shards" Jack ordered again. Pikachu jumped and charged some smaller and shapeless version of Aura Sphere attack at his paws, in matter of second, he quickly throw it all towards the target, breaking it into pieces.

"Nice one, i believe you had mastered Aura Shield, Force Palm, and Barrier, am i right?" Jack asked.

"**Yep!"** Pikachu nodded.

"Right ... anyway i think that's all for you Pikachu, Hank it's your turn" Hank then walked closer to Jack.

"Now use Aura Sphere" Jack ordered. Hank put his paws together and shot it to the target. It hit perfectly.

"Not bad, try to do it faster" Jack ordered again. Hank does the same thing as last one, but this one is faster.

"Faster" Jack calmly ordered again. Hank that had training with Ash and others tries to do it even faster, he could rival a Lucario soon enough.

"Alright, that's enough, now try Aura Blade" Jack ordered. Hank flicked his right paw and an aura blade appeared. He swings it several times, which is faster than Pikachu. Hank stopped and dissolved the aura sword after it's done.

"Good, now Aura Shield" Jack ordered. Hank raised his left arm and paw, he let his aura surround him and create blue hard barrier at himself. He quickly dissolved it after it's done.

"Good job, you can rest now" Hank let out deep sigh after the test, while the others start to get testing.

While Ash, Latias and Latios still tested, Pikachu and Hank talked each other for little bit.

"**Hank, how can you talk like human?"** Pikachu asked.

"I learn how to talk like human since i hatched, its getting on my usual life time and i can't even speak normal like other riolu anymore ..." Hank explained with sad tone.

"**Its fine, you should proud about it, could you also teach me how to speak human too?"** Pikachu asked, Hank hesitated for minute, but accepted his offer.

"Sure, I'll see if we have time to learn it" Hank accepted, Pikachu smiled in satisfaction.

Ash had finished the test; he really did well than any other since his aura was easier to get used.

"Good job Ash, i never seen an attack that powerful before" Jack admitted it.

"Thank you Jack" Ash walked at the corner where Pikachu and Hank was talking.

"Hello guys" Ash greeted, "Hello/**Hello"**

"Anyway, should we heading back home after twenty days outside?" Ash asked, he already knows that one day outside means one year inside the ruin. Hank once told him that they're inside the Temple of Birth where time is moving faster than outside.

"Sure, we can be here at anytime" says Hank with smirk. Hank always happy with his partner, he already promised to Ash to keep him accompanied all the time.

"I wonder what happened at Pallet Town right now ..." Ash wondered. He don't really miss his family since he only be there for twenty days overworld time.

"Don't worry, we'll get there after we mastered all the technique" Hank explained.

"**Yeah! I can't wait to see their faces when we got more stronger!"** says Pikachu in excitement. He imagined the face of their Pokémon friends seeing he's more powerful than any other Pikachu.

"Yep! But i have some bad feeling about this ..." Ash yelled and muttered. He don't entirely sure because it could be trouble if he tell them his true identity.

"**What's the matter Ash? You're kind of ... zoned out for minute"** Pikachu slapped his trainer. Ash cringed and snapped from his thoughts.

"it's nothing Pikachu ..." says Ash. Ash watched Latias and Latios doing the test, Latios doesn't have any trouble at the test while Latias have some trouble when holding the sword, and Ash thinks she's just too nervous.

* * *

(_Back at Kalos ..._)

* * *

Delia, Brock, May, Max, and Dawn went at the hotel. Lorenzo and Bianca had gone back to Kanto while Latias was considered missing. Professor Oak and his grandson had gone back to the lab to notify all Ash Pokémon.

"I can't believe my son had leaved me ..." Delia start to tick some tears, thinking that her son already dead at the crash, whiles his friends tries to comfort her.

"Come on Mrs. Ketchum, Ash isn't dead yet, I'm sure of it" says Brock in calm tone.

"Brock is right Miss Ketchum, Ash is not dead yet" Dawn tries to calm Delia as well.

"Come on, Ash Ketchum died at the incident? You have to be joking, do you remember how many times Ash cheated death?" says Max out loud, May quickly slapped Max hardcore.

"Oww ... come on, I'm just helping" Max retaliated.

"No you're not, Ash never cheated death, I'm pretty sure he's fine" says May firmly, Max saw his sister eyes that flaring in anger towards him, he quickly regretted what he said.

"*Hiks* ... oh Ash ... *Hiks*" Delia called her son name over and over again.

Brock, May, Max and Dawn tries to comfort him. It's already 9PM that time, Dawn was the one that noticed how dark outside was.

"Oh, sorry Miss Delia, we should heading back to our room tonight" Dawn walked outside her room, but suddenly, two man came approaching. One of them seems familiar.

"Hello, are you May Maple?" the familiar one asked.

"May! You have some company!" Dawn yelled. May came towards the door, she quickly recognized him.

"Drew! Its long time i don't see you" May quickly kissed Drew; Dawn rolled her eyes at the sight.

"Ahaha ... anyway, were here to report the incident, now let's see ..." the other man took out brown filecase from his jacket and opened it.

"Let's see ... we have found the plane, everyone already died on impact except one is missing" the man spoke, Max and Brock overheard it and heading to the door as well.

"Who's the missing one?" Dawn asked.

"We can't be sure, but if the person didn't found at all, we will consider it dead" the man answered and walked away, leaving Drew behind.

"Anyway May, i think I'm going to leave now" says Drew.

"Okay!" May gave goodbye kiss to Drew, everyone except Delia jaw-dropped seeing it.

"Bye!" says Drew and he start running either way from the man. He quickly reached the bathroom and took out his phone. He pressed some numbers and dialed it.

"Drew, did it work?" the other side asked.

"Yes, they believe it" Drew answered.

"Good, then i won't have any problem then, i heard one of my victim got away, do you want us to handle it?" the other side replied.

"No thanks, i sent you the payment later, if he appeared, i can handle it" says Drew.

"Good, we should talk later" says the other side as it quickly closed the phone. Drew put the phone in his pocket.

"That's for May, Ash Ketchum ..." Drew muttered and grinned.

* * *

(_With the creation trio_)

* * *

Palkia and Dialga had enough helping Giratina. She really has lots of items to get carried at her big poach.

"Is that ... everything ... you have?" Dialga asked while gasping and tired, Giratina nodded as yes.

"Yes, i think that's all, let's go to the main hall to see everyone there" Giratina suggested, Dialga and Palkia nodded slowly, they soon walked towards the hall.

They had reached the main hall. Most of legendaries were there, some of them resting and floating around, some of it actually talked to each other. They approached Arceus while he's talking to Mew.

"Father ... we-"

"No need any excuse my child, i did not throw you away to the human world" Arceus nodded towards Mew, whose just floating away from there, "Three of you just need some friendship among each other, i believe all of you can learn your bond together, The Chosen One indeed inside Temple of Birth, you also could learn how to use aura as well"

Palkia, Giratina and Dialga stunned hearing it, they know what and where Temple of Birth, but never really going there.

"But Father, its just an island" says Palkia nervously. How his chosen one can stranded at the island.

"You soon understand what it means, Palkia. I will send you now" Arceus eyes begin glowing white. Suddenly, the creation trio disappeared as they teleported away.

"Good luck, Chosen one"

* * *

(_Arguing for 12 hours? That means 6 more months at the temple!_)

* * *

Ash, Latias, Pikachu and Hank lied down on the green grass outside the Temple of Birth. They were staring at the blue sky, which is very beautiful. Most of the clouds were shaped oddly and strange, but it's always usual for them.

"Hey Ash, don't you think live is wonderful?" Pikachu started. Pikachu already know how to speak English correctly, thanks to Hank. Now he can speak both human and pokemon, just like Team Rocket's Meowth.

"Yep, you said it" Ash replied. Ash had mastered most of the technique, his strengh were stronger compared with Latios and Latias. He also gets smarter and faster with reaction.

"... anyway, i've been thinking, do you think Jack was too kind enough to give us vacation?" Hank asked. Hank also improving like Ash, but hes not stronger enough to rival Ash, since Latios still overpowered him.

"_Haha, i was waiting this opportunity to calm down and rest a bit, so no, he's kind enough to let us rest_" says Latias. She had same power as Latios now, she can talk with aura, using aura, even manipulate them. But it's just the basic thing that can ever happen to her team.

Ash then noticed something, up to the sky, he see three figures were falling, "Umm, guys? Did you see that?"

Latias, Pikachu and Hank perked up, they sure see three figures up to the sky. But the most interrupting moment is when they realized it was coming towards them, in Ash case; he saw it was falling to them.

"Watch ou—" Latias quickly grabbed Pikachu and went away, but it was too late for Ash and Hank. The tree figures crashed down and hit both Ash and Hank. This revealed to be Dialga, Palkia and Giratina.

"**Aah! Could you please get off from me?!"** Giratina yelled. She's the one that was underneath Dialga and Palkia, she didn't realized she just crushed Ash and Hank.

"**You should tell that to Palkia, GET OFF!" **Dialga jerked. He's at the middle of the stacked creation trio, Palkia was on top of it.

Dialga moved Palkia off from him; he quickly got off Giratina, which really mad about the crushing moment. It didn't took too long after they see Latias and Pikachu.

"**Oh, hello Latias"** Dialga greeted. Latias face-palmed and Pikachu groaned almost face-palmed.

"You should look over the grass where you crashed down" The creation trio surprised astonishingly hearing that Pikachu could speak English. But it didn't hold when Giratina from furious went to worried, she saw Ash and the dressed white riolu unconscious on the ground.

"**Oh my! I think we crushed this poor thing"** Giratina saddened, while Dialga and Palkia grinned seeing the moment.

"**When was the last time you cared about someone else?" **Dialga teased. Giratina suddenly glared angry at Dialga, making him gulped upon seeing it.

"In that case if you wonder what is that 'thing' its Ash" Pikachu jumped off from Latias and went over his trainer. He quickly used Thunder shock over both trainer and Pokémon.

"AAAH!" both of them yelled. They quickly got up and looked around frantically. Ash is the first to notice that creation trio in front of them.

"What are you three going here?" Ash asked. The creation trio still surprised seeing the creature in front of them, that actually Ash. Since his jaw covered with blue fur, they can't recognize it.

"**Y-y-you're Ash?!"** Giratina hesitantly exclaimed. She knows what Ash looks like, but she never expect that kind of Ash.

"Yes, this is me; i accidentally triggered the aura bobby trap. Instead of taking and killing my aura it actually reacts with my aura. But that doesn't matter now; my question is what are you three doing here?" Ash asked again. Before the trio could answer, Mew suddenly appeared in front of him, surprising Ash at the process.

"**Hihihi! Sorry! Anyway, this three are sent to you, so you could taught him some stuff!~"** Mew explained and exclaimed the words at once, Ash still remember how childish she was.

"**Oooh!~ You also have new form! Niiiice..."** Mew slowly floating around Ash, She's curious on Ash' Pokemon form.

"... Ash, are they all friend of yours?" Hank suddenly decided to speak. The creation trio and Mew surprised hearing the sudden English voice from the white dressed riolu.

"Yes they are Hank. Dialga, Palkia, Giratina and Mew meet Hank. He's my partner, we've been here for one year, since what i heard, that means one day at the outside world" Ash explained, snapping the creation trio out of their disbelief expression.

"**I see ... anyway, Arcy wants you to teach them some stuff. He says that these three always getting annoying when in argument! You should see Arcy face when they did that! It was priceless!~"** Mew ecstatically levitating around, the creation trio sweat-dropped hearing it.

"So, you three want me to capture you?" Ash asked. The creation trio sighed upon hearing it.

"**Ugh ... we don't have any more destinations. Father told us to go with you"** Dialga admitted it. Giratina and Palkia deadly glared at him, while Dialga himself gulped as a reaction.

"Its fine you three, i don't think i can capture you right now, its fine if you guys want to be with me, but at this current time being, me and my partner are having some intensive training before were heading back home" Ash explained. Pikachu, Latias and Hank nodded as they agreed with what Ash just said.

"**It doesn't matter. Were coming with you"** Palkia firmly replied.

"Alright then, but were going back home after we literally completed the training" Ash replied.

"But haven't we completed the training few days ago?" Pikachu asked. He really didn't understand why Ash wants to stay there.

"Have you done any experiment with your aura?" Ash asked Pikachu. Pikachu blinked and realized something important.

"Oooh! I get it! We're going to hard-core training for thousand years and we get back at pallet and everyone will be like 'ohh! Ash, i miss you so much!' huh?" Pikachu replied sarcastically, he rolled his eyes after finishing it.

"Actually Pikachu, that's what i was planning the whole year" Ash replied back. Pikachu eyes widened hearing it.

* * *

**Done.**

**Everyone: ...**

**Mew: Well, at least the grammar didn't really messed up**

**Author: Agreed**

**Sky: Not bad ...**

**Latios: Another chapter for new story huh? what about new story to fill last empty slot?**

**Author: Well, i don't know. I'm the only one who beta-read this story actually**

**Meloncake: Yes ... i can't beta-read this chapter ... it's just ... too confusing**

**Sky: Beta-Reading story always confusing if you're going it all day, Meloncake**

**Lucario: True**

**Author: Alright. Ladies and Gentlemen, Thank you for watching our beloved movie and story. Don't forget to leave a Favorite if you like it, also follow us if you want to**

**Mew: Also, remember to review so Author can know mistakes in stories**

**Meloncake: Me**

**Sky: And Me**

**Latios: What about me?**

**Author: Latios too actually, anyway, bondinglucario Team here, and were out.**


End file.
